The Real Love Story of Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca
by MayukoMorita
Summary: Behind the limelight, before the storm, in the turbulence, and in the aftermath. It's always been him. Rated just to be sure.
1. Introduction

Basch and Ashe.

My love for this pairing was the result of a happy accident. I used to ship Rasler and Ashe. I still do, but not as much as Basch and Ashe. Anyway, I used to ship RaslerAshe but whenever I'd look for fanfcitions, fanarts and videos, other Ashe pairings (like Vaan, Balthier, Basch, etc.) would also come up. And I already knew who Vaan and Balthier were, but there was this guy Basch. I was like "Who the hell are you?"

So I asked my good friend, Final Fantasy Wiki. And, let me just say, I fell immediately in love with Basch.

Then I read fanfics of him and Ashe. My heart would just melt. On that note, there aren't actually that many BaschAshe on . This pairing seriously needs more love.

Then I started watching FFXII cutscenes of Basch and Ashe. It would take all of me not to squeal. Honestly, can't you feel the love? My favorite is at the ending, where Penelo writes to Larsa that Ashe misses Basch. Did you see the look on our favorite Judge Magister's face? I must've played and replayed that part at least a dozen times, sighing and suppressing a squeal every single time.

What I love most about this pairing is the age gap. Yeah, I know, weird. But, I mean, if this pairing _is_ canon, it's the kind of love that already transcends age. It's almost, but I know not quite, like the kind of love that transcends gender. It's true love! Know what I mean?

Sorry… rambling…

Anyway…

And Basch's devotion to Ashe is just so heartbreaking. It just makes me go "aww," then I'd want to slap Ashe and say "Get over Rasler, woman. He's dead. Basch, however, is still very much alive. And he loves you more."

Seriously. I love this pairing.

About this fanfic.

This is going to be a series of oneshots, songfics, etc., about, well, Basch and Ashe. Inspired by _The Knight & Queen_ by Baschashe. Baschashe, thank you so much. You made me fall more in love with this pairing. :))

In the songfics, there would be some slight variations in the lyrics to make it appropriate for the plot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the computer I write these stories with.

Now, without further ado, _The Real Love Story of Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca_.


	2. How Ashe Got Basch to Scream Her Name

**How Ashe Got Basch to Scream Her Name**

**Funny story how I got the idea for this one. I was actually thinking about writing a songfic based on **_**Lips of an Angel**_** by Hinder. Somehow, as I was studying the lyrics, this one came out instead. :D**

* * *

><p>Every part of him fascinated her. His cropped beard. His gorgeous blue eyes. His thick, golden mane.<p>

But among those, her favorite was his deep, baritone voice that was every kind of masculine. Every sound that came from him sent her spine tingling. He was not much of a talker, but that just made her more excited whenever he spoke. Every word that came from him was, as Marchioness Argas put it, sexy.

There was one thing about his voice, though, that frustrated her. She has never heard him say her name.

It's not that they don't converse. He's her bodyguard, of course they talk. But he always addresses her formally – always with 'Your Highness' and 'Your Majesty' - not even 'Lady Ashe.' According to her, everything sounds better when Basch says it. So, in her adolescent mind, there was nothing more she could want then hear him say her name.

And she was going to do whatever it takes to get what she wants.

* * *

><p>That was what she was thinking as she was riding a chocobo while he watched. He knew she didn't like being babysat so he kept a distance. What he didn't know was she wants the exact opposite, with him at least. That's why she kept glancing his way, but he misinterpreted it as <em>Don't come near me, stay where you are<em>.

He has always admired the Princess' spirit. He always thought nothing could contain her, not for very long. She was such an independent, fiery little thing that sometimes he would forget she's royalty. _What the Princess wants, the Princess gets_, he would think. Not because she was Father's little angel, but because she works and fights for it. She was exactly like a chocobo. Bridled, it follows its rider obediently, but once free, it dashes wherever it wants to. And it takes an _awful_ lot to train a chocobo. As the Princess of Dalmasca, there was nothing more you could ask from her. But as a girl, as Vossler would put it, "If she doesn't kill you, she'll make you want to kill yourself."

There was just something so uplifting about watching her on that chocobo. With the wind in her hair, she was smiling and laughing her little heart out.

So imagine his horror when her mount halted in mid-gallop and sent her flying before hitting the ground with a thud.

"ASHE!"

He swore he would skin that bird, and then kill it, if the Princess had as much as one scratch.

He ran to her still body, his mind spinning and his heart pounding. He imagined she probably had a broken spine. He racked his head for words on how to explain it to the King.

"Oh, gods, Ashe…"

He was contemplating how to carry her if she did break a bone or two, expecting her body to fall limp and heavy in his arms.

Then she sat up.

"See, was that so hard?" she demanded.

_Vossler was right. Vossler couldn't be more right_, was all he could think. Not only did he feel like drawing his sword and stabbing himself, for a moment, he also forgot who Ashe was and wanted to shake her so violently her eyes would rattle then say to her "What the bloody hell were you thinking?" But he settled for trying to calm his breathing.

"Pardon, Your Highness?" he said with an ever so slight growl.

"There you go again," she complained, "Why don't you ever say my name? It's one syllable. It wouldn't even take you a second to say my name."

Basch felt the beginnings of a headache. "Your Ma – Lady _Ashe_ - you almost gave me a blo – blasted - heart attack."

"Well, you gave me a skinned knee."

"You jumped off a chocobo!" And here one sees Basch's seemingly infinite patience reach its end.

"Well, I didn't need to if you'd just _call me by my name_."

"My Lady – Lady Ashe – you could just ask…"

She opened her mouth, about to argue, but stopped herself to consider that (wiser) suggestion. But dismissed it with a shrug. Then she stood and proceeded to mount her chocobo again.

Before she rode off, she said to Basch "Stay close, all right?"

All he could do was sigh. If Ashelia doesn't kill you, she'll make you want to kill yourself.

And that is the story of how Ashe got Basch to scream her name.


	3. Collide

**Collide**

**Song: Collide by Howie Day**

* * *

><p>The flight from Bhujerba to King Raithwall's Tomb was the longest she's ever had. She felt so restless.<p>

The first hour, she managed to keep still by biting her nails. She's never done that since she was nine.

When all her nails were perfectly trimmed, she proceeded to pace around the bridge. This went on for about five minutes until Balthier got so annoyed, he basically sent her away.

She still couldn't stay put. So she started obsessively cleaning around the _Strahl_.

All the while, Basch was watching her. He was worried, but it would be futile to tell her to relax. He'll just have to let her run out of steam, like what he always did when this happened. And this has happened a lot. It's just Ashe to worry too much.

When Penelo expressed her worry too, he just told her what he told himself. She wasn't convinced, but she agreed to the futile-to-tell-her-to-relax part. Basch assured her that he knew the perfect remedy.

* * *

><p>After an hour and a half of scrubbing, Ashe returned to her seat. Soon, as expected, she fell asleep.<p>

"What do you know, Basch was right," said Vaan.

"Better take her to her room," Balthier intoned from the pilot's seat, "We wouldn't want Her Royal Highness waking up with a bad back."

"Allow me," Basch volunteered and proceeded to carry the princess.

In her room, he carefully laid her down on the bed, like placing a porcelain doll in her velvet case. He fought back the urge to kiss her on the forehead. Instead, he opted to stroke her cheek. She's changed immensely since he last saw her. It seemed like she was an entirely different person from the Ashe he knew, yet somehow still the same. She's gone through so much that she's become hardened. But, he knew that, that hardness is always in danger of breaking. At the end of the day, she's still just a child longing for her father's embrace telling her everything will be all right.

On some level, Basch blamed himself. He whispered an apology. This time, he let himself kiss her. On the cheek though.

On his way out, he left his 'remedy' beside her pillow.

* * *

><p><em>Know that I'll follow, wherever you'll go<em>

_Sometimes I worry I won't see your face light up again_

_But, remember, even the best fall down sometime_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind,_

_You'll somehow find you and I collide_

Ashe couldn't help but smile. This was beside her pillow when she woke up.

After everything that's happened, it's hard to believe this was all she needed to feel better. She thought so too, yet it was just that. It was not signed, but she knew that handwriting only too well. That realization caused her smile to grow wider.

Then, a knock on the door interrupted her musing.

"Come in."

"Your Majesty," speak of the devil, Basch appeared in the doorway, "we'll be landing soon."

"Um, yes," was all she could reply. She was still too caught up in the message. And the fact that it was from him.

Just as he was leaving, she called. "Basch."

"Majesty?"

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He could've sworn his heart melted. "It was my pleasure," he smiled back. He wanted to add _I would write a tome's worth of poems just to see you smile like that_, but she didn't need to know that.


	4. You're the Only One

**You're the Only One**

**Song: You're the Only One by Maria Mena**

**I seem to have a problem in emulating Basch's manner of speech...**

**Fostersb: Thank you so much for reading. and reviewing. :D Haha! yeah, i always had problems with tenses. i always hated that about grammar. XD but, you're right. thank you so much for pointing that out. :))  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, Lady Ashe, you're so lucky," said the young Lady Liesl.<p>

"I wish _I_ could find _my_ Lord Rasler," Lady Serah said dreamily.

Ashe was having afternoon tea with some daughters of the nobility. They weren't exactly friends, just civil acquaintances. They were, according to her, 'vultures with ears for nothing but gossip' and 'unbearably giddy and hormonal.' And she says if it were not for her status, she would never think of even speaking with these girls.

But, as matters stood, she was the Princess. She had to be nice. No matter how mean she wanted to be.

So, she learned a little trick she does when she doesn't really want to talk to someone but wants to appear friendly. The 'smile and nod.'

And that was what she was doing, smiling and nodding.

Basch, who was keeping a watchful eye on his charge, can't help but be amused at her 'misery.' He also never was a fan of chatty little girls. But, unlike Ashe, he can ignore them if he wants to. Whenever she would glance at him with the unmistakable look of _For the love of Dalmasca, make it stop_, he would give her a playfully smug look and she, in turn, would stick her tongue out at him.

"Well, yes, she is very fortunate to be betrothed to Lord Rasler," Liesl hinted, "But that's not the only reason I said she was lucky." Then she gave a disturbingly suggestive look at Basch.

A myriad of emotions showed on his face. First, surprise at the comment. Then, confusion as to why that comment was made. Then, finally, alarm at the realization that a minor just flirted with him.

Suddenly, all of the Princess's guests burst into girlish giggles.

"That's right," Serah agreed. "No wonder Her Majesty always gets herself into trouble. I mean, _I_ would certainly jump in headfirst if I had a Captain Ronsenburg to rescue me too."

More giggles. But Ashe didn't seem to find it funny. As a matter of fact, she looked a little bit upset.

"Lady Ashe, since you already have Lord Rasler, you wouldn't mind if I took Captain Ronsenburg, would you?" Liesl suggested.

In reply, Ashe gave a humorless laugh. She stole a glance at the subject of conversation and found him, after getting over the initial shock, slightly pleased at the attention. "Lady Liesl, trust me, you wouldn't want him."

She looked at him again and was satisfied to see him offended.

"I would," Serah intoned then giggled some more.

"No, you wouldn't," Ashe only barely hid the bitterness in her tone, "you would be much, much better off with Rasler."

But her subjects didn't seem to pick up on what she was saying and dismissed the matter with "If you believe so," and, as you guessed, giggles.

One look at her severely displeased knight proved the Princess was triumphant.

* * *

><p>As he escorted her to her chamber, she felt as smug as the look he used to give her. But there was a part of her that can't enjoy her victory and can't help but feel guilty. It was the same part that was strangely affected by his silence.<p>

He didn't have to say it, anyway.

Basch, despite how he looks like and how he is to his men, is a man of seemingly infinite patience. She knows this because, ever since she was a child, he has suffered every conceivable teasing and (whenever she was angry) insult she could throw at him, and he would take it gracefully like a gentleman. He's even learned to laugh it off. But there is one thing, she learned, he could never take. And that's being compared to and teased about Rasler.

Believe it or not, Basch is about as green-eyed as Ashe.

But, of course, because they're also equally stubborn, she wouldn't relinquish her victory and he would gladly give her the silent treatment until she does. Not that there's really much difference from his usual silence. But Ashe has learned to interpret his taciturnity.

When they reached her room, she gave him a curt "Good evening, Captain" and waited for his reply before retreating inside.

Basch, well, he's not too worried. Ashe never was good at playing 'Say Uncle.'

* * *

><p>Therefore, he wasn't too surprised when, the next morning, this was handed to him by Vossler, accompanied by the usual disapproving look. But that guy's really a big softie and they all know that he approves because he wouldn't be mediating like this if he didn't.<p>

_I hope you can forgive for doing that… again._

_But I guess there's just a part of me that likes to bring you down, just to keep you around. Because the moment you realize how amazing you are, you might leave me._

_You see, you're not what I expected. But you're the only one who knows how to handle me._

_You're the only one who holds my hair back when I'm sick. You're the only one who drags me kicking, screaming through fast dreams. You're the only one who knows exactly what I mean._

_And, about what I said, I meant every word of it. I do believe those girls are much, much better off with Rasler._

_Because you're much, much better off with me._

_Ashe_

Of course, Basch wasn't really upset. He just loves it when she caves.


	5. It Went A Little Like This

**It Went A Little Like This**

Basch was resting under the shade of a tree, eyes closed, enjoying the early morning sunshine and unusually cool breeze.

Ashe, who was right beside him, suddenly piped "Basch, are you asleep?"

"No, Your Majesty," he said without opening his eyes, "my eyes are just closed."

"Funny," she said sarcastically.

It was then that he opened his eyes to look at her. Studying her profile, with a hint of laughter, he said "No, honestly. Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Nothing," she began tracing the lines on her palm, "just… do you… remember your first kiss?"

He raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Well, yes…" Not that she wasn't old enough to be asking about these things, she was fifteen. But wouldn't it be more comfortable if she discussed this with a woman? "Why do you ask, Your Highness?"

She didn't seem to lose interest in her hands yet. "Well…" she considered her words, "will you mind sharing it?" Then she added quickly, "The story of your first kiss, I mean."

He chuckled. "No, I won't mind." Perhaps this had something to do with Rasler. Was he pressuring her to have _their_ first kiss? Maybe this was a matter of getting a man's perspective. Nonetheless, it's not like he'd be sharing harmful information. "I was a seventeen-year-old squire," he tried to piece the story together in his head. Honestly, it's been a long time. "One day, I got injured during training. I had a big gash on my arm. It wasn't that deep, but, of course, it needed treatment."

She was looking at him now while his face was turned away. She studied his stubble.

"There was a nurse. If my memory serves me right, her name was…" he thought hard, "ah, yes, Lilac Rose. Her name was Lilac Rose. She was around my age, more or less. She was very pretty," he smiled in reminiscence. "I introduced myself then she made a comment, now this I remember, she said my name sounded very manly."

Ashe silently agreed with Lilac Rose.

"Anyway," he continued, "she was bandaging my arm, her face quite close to mine. Well, in truth, I was the one who went closer. When she finished, she looked up at me. She didn't move away as I thought she would. And then, I don't know, somehow, I found myself kissing her."

Ashe tried to picture a seventeen-year-old Basch. Well, she wouldn't move too if a face like that was close to hers.

"And then what happened?" she asked.

He blinked, as if just waking, then looked at her. It was the first time she spoke since he started his narration. "What happened?" He turned away again. "Well, the next day, I went to the infirmary to look for her. It turned out she wasn't really a nurse there. She was the daughter of a physician and she was just visiting." His nostalgia translated to a smile. "I never saw her again."

He looked at Ashe again and found her eyeing him curiously. "Something the matter, Your Highness?"

It seemed she had been so caught up in his story because she started at his mention of her. But, really, she was caught up in him. She resumed studying her hands. "W-well, a-aren't you going to ask me about my first kiss?" She silently berated herself for sounding so nervous.

_Oh, so that's why_, he thought, _Of course_. "All right," he said with a chuckle, "how about _your_ first kiss, Your Majesty?"

She took a deep breath. "Well… my first kiss went a little like this…" Then she pulled him in, and laid her lips on his.

Her hands felt for the hairs on his jaw. She enjoyed the prick of his stubble on her face. He smelled, pleasantly, of leather and, faintly, of smoke.

The kiss was brief and chaste. No doubt, her first.

When she let go of him, all Basch could say was "I see…" with quite a wide grin.

Ashe, her cheeks now tinged pink, quickly turned away, murmuring "Sorry…"

But there was nothing she was sorry about in what she just did.

* * *

><p><strong>I was watching <strong>_**So You Think You Can Dance 7**_** and one of Kent's numbers was to the song **_**First Kiss**_** by 3OH!3 feat. Ke$ha. I was totally LSSing until, like, 3:30 in the morning. And sometime in those wee hours, this story was born. XD**


	6. The Problem With Rasler

**The Problem With Rasler**

**The idea for the plot was formulated under the influence of **_**Tutti Frutti Frozen Yogurt**_** which included cookies 'n' cream and chocolate yogurt, smothered with dark chocolate syrup, and topped with almonds, walnuts, candy-coated chocolate, chocolate chips, and rice crispies. XD**

**Inspired by one of my favorite scenes from **_**FRIENDS**_**.**

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty…"<p>

Ashe was startled by Basch's voice. She nearly dropped the quill she was writing with. "Y-yes?" She struggled to meet his gaze, but you could tell she desperately wanted to look away.

He raised an eyebrow at this. "Is there something bothering Her Majesty?"

"Nothing," she huffed, her discomfort translated to impatience, "Was there something you needed to tell me?"

He righted himself again. "His Majesty, King Raminas requests your presence in his parlor. The Marquis Ondore has arrived."

For some reason, she looked quite relieved to be leaving Basch. "Oh. Of course. Thank you." She couldn't have left any faster.

* * *

><p>Basch was left in the Princess's room quite confused. She didn't even wait for him to escort her. And if he was asked to describe her face when she saw him, he would've said she looked rather, well, guilty.<p>

He noticed, though, that along with him, Ashe left her stationery – the one she was poring over when he came in. Perhaps whatever it was that was bothering her was in that piece of parchment.

Maybe if Basch took a peek, he'd be able to help her.

But, no. Whatever it was, she obviously didn't want to tell him. If she did, she would've told him and not written it down instead. So, never mind.

He was prepared to leave the mysterious writing and his curiosity, when a breeze blew in from the open balcony and scattered the stationery.

And Basch, well, he couldn't just leave it like that. The Princess might have written something important. So he quickly closed the balcony doors and proceeded to pick up the pieces of paper. No peeking. Just picking.

So he picked them up, one by one, no looking. He placed them back on the table, no looking.

He was about to leave them there, without looking. Except… well, he looked. He took the one she's written on and looked. And this was what he saw.

_Basch – cons_

_Too quiet_

_Secretive_

_Mysterious_

_Insecure_

_Never know what he's thinking_

_Stiff_

* * *

><p>To put it simply, he was offended. Not that what she wrote was insulting. It just affronted him to be criticized like this by the one person whose approval he desired, whom he also expected to look past these things. These were just the kind of things one doesn't like to be shoved in one's face.<p>

Granted, it wasn't shoved in his face and he wasn't really supposed to see it. But he did see it, and, well, it hurt.

No wonder she looked guilty.

He flipped the paper to see if she had written more. Not that he wanted to see more, he just thought since he saw this, he might as well see everything else. Besides, he couldn't really confront her with this. If he did, she'd just get angry with him for invading her privacy. He thought said invasion of privacy could be kind of like his quiet revenge.

And he was quite aware how pathetic that sounded.

As he read what she wrote on the other side, though, his frowning mouth curved upwards and its corners reached for his ears as far as they could.

That was because under the label _Rasler – cons_, she had written this in capital letters:

_HE'S NOT BASCH_.


	7. The Silk Robe

**The Silk Robe**

"No, not this one."

Ashe has rejected yet another dress. For the past three hours, she and her handmaids have been raiding her extensive wardrobe for something the young monarch could wear to her engagement party. It was more of reluctance than taste that prevented the Princess from finding a suitable outfit.

She had greeted her arranged betrothal to Rasler with varying degrees of enthusiasm. When it was announced, she accepted it outrightly, no protests, like an obedient daughter. Once she was in the confines of her bedroom, she cried. In front of her subjects, she was an excited bride-to-be.

And perhaps it was that night's banquet that struck it home - she was getting married, and she didn't want to be – because she had been as excited about it as a cat is for a bath.

And her lack of enthusiasm was conveyed in her indecision about what to wear. She didn't want to pick a dress for a party she just didn't want to go to.

"What do you think?" she asked the lone man in her room.

"Well, it looks rather bland, considering the banquet is in your honor," Basch answered.

She sighed. "Yes, I see what you mean." So she went in her wardrobe once again to look for a new candidate.

She came out with what was now her eighth dress. One look in the mirror, and she was dissatisfied once again.

"Captain?" she asked him again.

Throughout the ordeal, Basch has been there, not only offering fashion counsel, but also moral support. The Princess was getting increasingly frustrated and if he wasn't there, she would've surely been crying by now.

"That looks fine, Your Majesty," he said honestly because, well, the dress did look fine. And not just because he was being polite.

But, by now, the Princess was just too upset and exhausted. " 'Fine' is not good enough," she groaned.

She glumly set herself down on her bed. "I'm tired. Why don't you all just leave me for a while."

The maids bowed before leaving. As Basch proceeded to do the same, she stopped him. "No, not you, Captain."

"Yes, Milady."

With a sigh, she heaved herself up and dragged her feet to her closet to undress.

"If it's any help," Basch offered, "I think Her Majesty should just wear something she'll be comfortable in."

"I don't really want to talk about clothes right now," she called from her closet.

"Of course, Your Majesty," he called back.

When Ashe came out, she was wearing a silk garment held together by a belt tied in a ribbon at her stomach.

Seeing her, in all reverence, sincerity, and honesty, Basch said "Her Majesty looks very beautiful."

She gave him a look then said "Basch, I'm wearing a bathrobe."

He smiled. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably my favorite. :)<strong>

**The idea for this one just came to me while i was sitting quietly in church. Like, the commentator was like "Please be seated..." and then BAM! Story.**

**And speaking of my beloved Jesus...**

**Happy Easter everyone. :DD  
><strong>


End file.
